


Winnipeg Massacre

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After a brutal loss in Winnipeg against the Jets, the Stars are left embarrassed and ashamed. Especially Jamie, who literally lays into poor Tyler, much to Jordie's anger. However, it's up to Tyler to be the one to comfort Jamie when he thinks he is not a worthy captain.





	Winnipeg Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this saved on my computer from, I think a season or two ago, and I forgot about it. It being so hot where I live, I can't find the motivation to write so I'm lucky to have found this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and as usual, any mistakes are mine and I apologize.

It was the night of the Stars/Jets game in Winnipeg or what would shall be called 'The Massacre of the Stars'. The score was 6-1 and everyone on the team was growing frustrated and discouraged beyond belief.

It had been ugly as of late but tonight....tonight was pure and utter shit hitting the fan dead on. This....was rock bottom, as Jamie would say later post-game.

Tyler had been having a waaay off game, despite scoring his goal and he felt like crap. He blamed himself for 5 of the goals at least, thinking he could have forechecked and backchecked a hell of a lot better. He felt helpless and angry on a night of what would be know as a night of horrors.

But...Tyler was worried about Jamie more than anything. He knew that Jamie was playing hurt and had pleaded with him numerous times, as had Jordie, to take a break and just sit for a game or two...but nope. No such luck. 

It was team first with Jamie but it was that attitude that had partly contributed to the dire situation that the Stars team had found themselves embroiled in.

After it was 7-2, Tyler had collapsed on the bench beside a pissed off and devastated Jamie and went to pat him on the shoulder when Jamie huffed and angrily slid down the bench and away from a hurt and confused Tyler, who called out Jamie's name before Jamie turned to look at him, a furious look on his face.

"Why don't you concentrate on actually doing something for the team Tyler? Instead of playing like the shitty player you are tonight."

Those words shocked and hurt Tyler to the core and was overheard by a few other players and not to mention Lindy, who just gave Tyler a sympathetic smile and whispered that they will talk later.

Jordie sat beside Tyler and Oduya sat on Jordie's other side separating Jamie and Tyler. Panting from exhaustion and anger, Jordie patted Tyler on his thigh.

"Don't pay attention to him Tyler. He doesn't mean it. He's just pissed off and there's other things he's going through. There's no excuse for that though. I'll give him a talking to later, okay? Tyler, look at me. Come on, I know it's ugly right now but try not to take anything Jamie says to you personally. If it comes to it I'll have to have a big brother vs baby brother fight," he said, smiling when he saw a teeny tiny smile come to Tyler's face.

"You think you could win Jordie?"

Before Jordie could say another word, Jamie snarled at him,

"You two want to quit the fucking chit chat and get your heads and asses back in this game. Oh, I'm sorry, we're NOT even in this game!!"

Tyler put his head back down while Jordie put his arm around Tyler, hugging him protectively.

Jordie decided to intervene when Jamie continued on with comments that were becoming more and more hurtful. Especially when Jamie went a bit too far and said that no wonder Boston sent Tyler packing if this was how he played.

This just stunned Tyler beyond anything and Lindy must have overheard it as he nudged Tyler to get out on the ice while keeping Jamie on the bench. 

"Hey!! Not cool little bro!! Not fucking cool! Cut it out. Now! You and I are talking later. Don't give me the captain bullshit; you're still my little brother and right now you're being a pain in the ass. You're not being a very good captain right now with this attitude...yeah do that. Tune me out and move away. Real mature. Grow the fuck up."

Tyler didn't catch all of Jordie's tirade but he caught enough of it to be glad that he wasn't going to be a part of the brotherly shitshow later.

Tyler needed to figure out how to survive the rest of this embarrassment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the score grew to 8-2, Tyler could have started crying right then and there as he came off the ice and collapsed on the bench. He was better than this so why the hell was this happening?!!! Why was any of this happening?

Why did the Stars have so many injuries? Why was everyone struggling, specifically the goalies? And more importantly....

Why was Jamie playing injured and then acting like such a jerk? Was he more hurt then what everyone already suspected?

As Tyler watched time wind down on the clock, he felt someone sit down beside him with a grunt and he automatically knew that it was Jamie. He just stared at nothing in particular which was straight ahead, avoiding Jamie trying to meet his eyes.

"Uh...Tyler...look...I was out of line back there. I'm so sorry..." Jamie trailed off, as Tyler got up to move away, not in the mood for an apology just yet.

"Save it Jamie. Just save it for when you really mean it. And when you feel like being honest again, then we can talk. Until then stay away from me. You really hurt my feelings and that's not okay."

Jamie could only stare helplessly and sadly after Tyler, knowing that he was absolutely right.

Thankfully that was the moment the horn sounded, signalling the end of the game and the Stars were eager to get the hell out of Winnipeg. 

Jamie and Stars weren't out of the woods just yet though, knowing that some Dallas media were back there, just waiting to feast on them, pounce on their misery.

Jamie just sighed miserably, as he headed down the tunnel after his teammates, dreading not just the media but the yelling and scolding he was going to receive from Jordie later onwards at the hotel.

But....those were the least of his worries at the moment. Jamie had hurt his best friend's feelings and he had to to find a way to make it up to him.

If Tyler would let him, that is.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was now a couple of hours of later and the team was back at the hotel, spending the night there before leaving for Calgary where they would play the Flames on Thursday. Jamie had just come back into his hotel room after the dreaded talking to from Jordie, who had not held back at all.

"I can't believe you Chubbs, honestly I can't. The team needs you right now because we stink like shit and you're...not scoring or anything. You're not doing or feeling anything. It's like you're emotionless and cut off. If you're more hurt than you're letting on, then just say so! Don't be afraid to say that you're in pain and putting the team ahead of yourself. I get the whole 'selfless and putting everyone else ahead of me' thing; I always have but have you ever stopped to think about what good you are to the team injured and in pain all the time? Eh? No..bet not. How are we going to get out of this downwards spiral if you're not fit to lead us? And you know I'm right so don't even try to argue.

"You hurt Tyler with what you said and you have a lot of groveling to do and don't be surprised if he wants nothing to do with you right now. That was downright mean what you said to him and you know it. Did you even see the pain in his eyes? That boy has been through shit and it made him happy to know that he had you at his back, supporting him and being there for him. And you do this? You have your work cut out for you and frankly I don't blame Tyler one bit right now."

It had gone on to Jamie pathetically pleading his case and him crying and boo-hooing and Jordie not giving in, although he was sympathetic to how emotional Jamie was. It showed just how serious Jamie took his duty as a captain and as a person but every once in a while he has to take a break mentally and physically before the worst could happen.  
45 minutes later, Jamie had left Jordie's room and was in his own room now, sighing heavily and plopping down on his bed, not bothering to undress. Why bother? He had endured enough unraveling and undressing on the ice tonight.

Lying on his back, he just stared aimlessly at the ceiling before the tears that he had been holding back for so long began to fall. Jamie had struggled to hold them back, feeling embarrassed and frightful that he would be made fun of. 

He could hear taunting voices in his head, whispering things like 'real men don't cry but then again you're not a real man' or 'pathetic baby, can'teven hold a team together or himself'. There were other cruel taunts and it was all a bit too much. 

Jamie was surprised he kept it together in front of Jordie, but he suspected that Jordie knew Jamie was headed for a breakdown but it wasn't for him to intervene and fix.  
It was between Tyler and Jamie to sort out.

Jamie just curled up into a ball, pressing his face into the pillow and just let out all his pain and fears and frustrations out in one sobbing mess, tears streaming down his face like a river. He wasn't aware of how loudly he was crying when he couldn't even a knock on the door, followed by a timid 

"Jamie? Are you in there? Jordie said that you are....but if....Jamie? Are you okay? I hear crying! What's wrong?"

It was Tyler, and he could hear Jamie crying, which made everything worse now because Jamie didn't want Tyler to see him like this. Lifting his head up weakly, Jamie managed a shaky "I'm okay don't worry."

Bullshit. Tyler was not going to buy that, despite being mad at each other.

That was the thing. The two had their playful spats now and again but that never stopped them from caring about each other and knowing when one of them was not feeling well or upset about something.

And this was one of those situations in which Tyler wasn't going to leave Jamie because it was painfully obvious that something was wrong with Jamie, judging by the sobbing he could hear with his ear pressed up against the door.

"No, you're not fine. Can you please open the door so I can come in? I'm not going to leave you alone. I can stand here all night and knock and say "Knock knock Jamie" if I have to. And I will, don't think that I won't," argued Tyler, stubbornly.

Jamie smiled at that, a reference to a show that they enjoyed to watch together, 'The Big Bang Theory'. Slowly, and sniffling, he got up and made his way over to the door and put his hand on the knob and turned it, opening it hesitantly.

When the door was opened, Jamie was greeted with Tyler standing awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, almost debating if he should be there or not. But once, Tyler saw Jamie's tear-stained face and red eyes, it was obvious that he was going to stay there.

Because Jamie was always there for Tyler in his time of need, and there have been a few, and now it was time for Tyler to return the favor and help Jamie.

"Good god, Jamie, you're NOT fine! You need to talk about this and get this out. You can't keep...oh no you don't!! Get back here, you're not doing the hiding in the bathroom until I leave thing because I won't. Now...get your pajamas on and get into bed...wow not the best line ever is it? Seriously, now Jamie.." Tyler took charge, his firm tone of voice prompting Jamie into action.

It seemed having the temporary 'A' on the sweater had done something to Tyler, made him grow up and mature a bit more, making him feel confident enough to confront Jamie when things were going down the drain.

When that was done, Jamie looked up at Tyler, an apology ready to be said. But before he could start saying what he needed to say, Tyler sat down on the bed right next to Jamie, not afraid to shy away. This needed to be said and Tyler had to be the one to say it.

"Okay, look, um, this is new to me because usually this is the other way around and you're the one talking to me so forgive me if this doesn't come out the way I want it to. God, I have to do this so here goes.

"I forgive you, Jamie. I really do. Lately it's been a real mess with us and we can't seem to find a way to get out of this. And you, Jamie, seem to be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, like it's your problem and only your problem alone to deal with. It's not. We win and lose as a team, TOGETHER. As one. And the fact that you're carrying this burden to the point where it has made you snap has frightened me, Jamie, it really has. Not just what you said but for your physical and mental health as well. You're playing hurt aren't you? Be honest, for me at least okay?" Tyler leaned down to look at Jamie, forcing him to look in the eyes.

Jamie squirmed around nervously, one of his obvious signs that he was keeping something hidden. He sighed and nodded, sniffling. He glanced up at Tyler, expecting to see pure anger but all he saw was sympathy and hurt. The look in Tyler's eyes encouraged Jamie to speak his story.

"It's the pain of everything, Tyler. I feel like an old man at times, it's that bad. My hips, a muscle or two....I thought the hips wouldn't be a concern a year after the surgery but lately they have been acting up. Not aches or anything but a reminder that they're there right? I've been in denial about it I think, to push it out of my mind that I have to push myself to help this team, no matter the consequences. I don't want to sit out with an injury because I would have let the team down, and with all these injuries as it is, I can't afford to go out. And to leave you with everything....that's not fair at all," he confesed, strangely feeling alot better and lighter with that off his chest.

Tyler processed all of this slowly, absorbing what he just heard and he nodded his head, understanding what Jamie just told him. It didn't mean that he was not angry about it though. He moved to lay down beside Jamie in the bed and pulled the covers over them, leaning against the headboard. He put one arm around Jamie and guided him towards him so Jamie had his head on Tyler's chest.

Tyler couldn't help but gaze down at Jamie whose adorable doe-like eyes looked up at him, searching for forgiveness and comfort. For once, Jamie was the one in distress and Tyler hoped he cold do as fantastic a job doing the comforting as Jamie did with him.

"Jamie no. No, don't ever think that. Never. You're human, not Superman unless you secretly are a superhero and been lying to me all this time. But seriously, you wouldn't be letting us down if you took a game or two off at all. If it helps you heal and feel better, that's all that matters. And it's partly your hips that are being the problem? I thought the surgery and over time it would work out okay and please do not tell me you have been hiding this for year. I don't want to hear that. I just wish you could have been more honest with me and Jordie because we love you Jamie. And just want the best for you. What else made you keep this to yourself? There is something else, I just know it," Tyler was poking down harder at Jamie, because there was something else.

Something that was oh so dear to Jamie and meant everything in the world to him

That something was named Tyler.

Jamie sighed, finally feeling strangely confident and notshy to reveal the entire story. He took a breath, preparing himselfand Tyler patiently waited because he knew Jamie was like that, took his time at his own pace. 

"You Tyler. You. No, not in a bad away not at all! Please...I see that look in your eyes. It's not your fault in anyway whatsoever. When you were going through your own injuries with the knee one year and the Achilles and heel this year, I thought it was best to keep my own pain hidden because you were more important and you're the star player and best player that everyone is depending on. Nobody needed to know about me because that would have made everything worse. Didn't need the two best players be out at once. So..yeah. That's it. Honestly, that is all. Nothing more. I'm being serious," Jamie pleaded, his eyes glistening with tears, signalling that the entire truth was finally out.

And it felt like a giant ass monkey was off his back now.

Tyler looked like he was half in shock, half in disbelief, half in horror, half in despair as he placed his forehead against Jamie's own, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose shakily before pulling away and sitting the both of them up. Tyler put both of his hands on Jamie's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes, which Jamie shyly did.

"I don't know if you forgot this Jamie but you are our captain. Our leader. Who we look to guide us. Of course you're just as important, if not more. I mean, you were more worried about my injuries and not your own? I...d-don't know what to say. Nobody, especially in Boston, ever did or said anything like that for me and the fact that you would makes me feel really lucky and also guilty. I din't want you to feel like everything centered around me and that when I went down you had to hold it all in and play through it. No way I would ever do that or want that for you Jamie. Please...please don't ever do that again okay? You are so important and I don't think you know that. But it's a good thing I'm here to remind you of that," smirked Tyler, giving Jamie a noogie, knowing full well that he wasn't a fan of that.

Sure enough, Jamie scowled playfully and did it right back to Tyler, so that the two of them were acting like the little kids that they were inside.

"Okay okay. I get it. I know it now, and I'm not lying. Honestly. But it's the same for you as Tyler. You're so important to this franchise and have done so much not just for the team but for me as a person. You helped me become the person I am now and bring me out of my shell. I'm so grateful for that and I hope you know that," said Jamie, becoming serious.

Tyler nodded, not in a arrogant and cocky way but in a understanding way.

"I do. I do. More than you can ever know."


End file.
